


Void

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он спасает тебя от безумия и одновременно отравляет твой разум. Он так прочно засел в голове, что ты уже не помнишь, когда в последний раз спал без кошмаров о нём.<br/>Но если вырвать его из тебя, то что останется?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Под впечатлением от второго сезона. Впечатления от третьего, пожалуй, оставлю на потом.

Он следует за тобой тенью. Даже если ты один в комнате, ты спиной ощущаешь его присутствие. Слышишь его шаги. Чувствуешь его дыхание на затылке. Будто он подкрался совсем близко. Будто он ходит за тобой по пятам.  
Ты резко оборачиваешься, но не видишь никого. Всякий раз он успевает спрятаться, выскользнуть из рук. Он утекает как вода сквозь пальцы. Ты сжимаешь кулаки, пытаешься удержать его, но понимаешь, что никогда в жизни не сможешь этого сделать.  
А он будет держать твой поводок до тех пор, пока один из вас дышит. А, может, даже и после.  
Но ты все равно осмеливаешься бросить ему вызов, потому что не хочешь сдаваться. Потому что, как бы ни были бесполезны твои усилия, тебе упрямо кажется, что у тебя есть шанс.

И ты проигрываешь по всем фронтам.  
Ты играешь по его правилам. Ты думаешь, что у тебя все под контролем. Ты можешь обмануть его. Нанести удар в любой момент.  
Но ты уже потерпел поражение, хоть и не знаешь об этом.  
Он спасает тебя от безумия и одновременно отравляет твой разум. Он так прочно засел в голове, что ты уже не помнишь, когда в последний раз спал без кошмаров о нём.  
Но если вырвать его из тебя, то что останется?  
Пустота. Мертвая, разъедающая изнутри, вцепляющаяся в сердце длинными когтями. Когда ты один, ты не можешь оставаться собой. Когда ты один, ты теряешь себя в бесконечных потоках лиц, слов, мыслей.  
Одна часть тебя знает, что если ты хочешь похоронить его, то тебе придется похоронить себя вместе с ним.  
Другая продолжает бороться, цепляться за остатки разума, взывать к совести.  
Ты не знаешь, какая часть победит. Ты боишься даже предположить. Но говоришь друзьям, что все в порядке. Что ты сможешь справиться.  
Лжец.  
Ты больше не тот беспомощный мальчишка, желающий только помочь.  
Он сломал тебя, разбил на кусочки, растоптал и сжег все, что осталось.  
Он выковал тебя заново — безобразного и незаконченного. Он не успел доделать работу. И он делает это сейчас.  
С каждой секундой, проведенной с ним, ты становишься ближе к его конечной цели.  
Тебе неожиданно просто понять его игру.  
Ты переступаешь через себя и давишь сопротивление, убеждая себя — всё это для благой цели. Все для поимки змея.  
Ты повторяешь это как мантру, перед тем как заснуть. Чтобы хоть несколько часов проспать без кошмаров. Но это не работает, это никогда не работает. И чем чаще ты повторяешь себе, что всё под контролем, тем меньше этому веришь.  
Когда ты сбегаешь из дома, сводящего тебя с ума, и заводишь машину, ты ещё сам толком не знаешь, куда поедешь.  
Прочь.  
Прочь из этой глуши, что раньше казалась благом. Когда-то ты думал, что никто не сможет потревожить тебя здесь. Теперь ты понимаешь, что никто не сможет тебя здесь спасти.  
Возможно, уже слишком поздно для спасения.  
Ты бездумно едешь куда-то. Сосредотачиваешься на дороге, освещенной тусклым светом фар. Но больше не выпадаешь из реальности. Ты твёрдо стоишь на земле. Ты знаешь, кто ты. Или же ты думаешь, что знаешь.  
Убеждаешь себя.  
Тебе больше нет нужды постоянно повторять себе: «Сейчас половина одиннадцатого вечера, меня зовут Уилл Грэм, я в своей машине, еду в неизвестность».  
Но ты всё равно иногда говоришь это вслух. Чтобы лишний раз напомнить себе, что всё кончилось. Никаких больше приступов.  
Он больше не пытается нащупать твои пределы, чтобы переступить их.  
Он уже сделал это. Так много раз, что и не вспомнить.

И всё же ты обнаруживаешь, что стоишь у его двери, подняв руку, и собираешься вдавить кнопку звонка.  
Ты приходишь к нему, чтобы сбежать от себя. Ты приходишь в поисках защиты. В поисках спокойствия.  
От некоторых привычек трудно отделаться. Иногда даже невозможно.  
Поэтому ты звонишь в дверь и невольно задерживаешь дыхание, вслушиваясь в тишину. Всё равно ничего не услышишь. Он ступает по дому мягко и совсем беззвучно, как крадущийся зверь.  
Дверь распахивается перед твоим лицом и ты видишь его, одетого по-домашнему, но совсем не вызывающего ощущение уюта.  
— Уилл? — ровно спрашивает он, приподнимая брови.  
Но он не удивлен. Конечно же не удивлен. Это тоже часть игры. Часть его продуманного до мельчайших подробностей плана, который ты собираешься разрушить. Как он сам однажды разрушил тебя.  
Ты переминаешься с ноги на ногу. Отступать уже поздно.  
Он мягко шагает назад от двери.  
— Проходи.  
Ты переступаешь через порог. Ловушка захлопывается, только кто из вас пойман?  
— Прошу прощения. Уже поздно, и ты наверное уже спал… — пытаешься оправдаться.  
— Всё в порядке, Уилл, я ещё не ложился, — убеждает Ганнибал.  
Он с интересом вглядывается в твоё лицо.  
— Что-то случилось?  
Молча киваешь, подбирая слова. Ты в любом случае скажешь ему правду, но даже эту правду преподнести нужно как часть игры.  
— Я снова не могу уснуть, — говоришь. — Стоит закрыть глаза, и мне постоянно начинает казаться, что в комнате кто-то есть. Стоит у моей кровати. Ждёт.  
Ты скидываешь с плеч куртку и оставляешь на кушетке. Отряхиваешь брюки, припорошенные снегом.  
— Ждёт чего, Уилл? — доносится до тебя голос.  
Ты распрямляешься и оборачиваешься. Чтобы снова увидеть его. Своего мучителя и спасителя. Зверя из кошмаров. Черного человека, что преследует тебя всё это время, и чьё лицо ты наконец сумел разглядеть.  
Он улыбается, ждёт твоего ответа.  
— Нужного момента, чтобы убить меня, — улыбаешься ему в ответ.  
Мгновение, и черный человек исчезает. Ты снова видишь Ганнибала. Он жестом приглашает тебя на кухню.  
— Думаю, тебе не помешает чай с ромашкой, — говорит он, поворачиваясь спиной, чтобы достать заварку из шкафчика.  
Тебе сейчас не помешал бы виски и пуля в голову — в твою или его. Без разницы. Но ты молчишь, наблюдаешь за его движениями, в который раз отмечая, сколько в них грации. Особенно здесь. В его доме, на кухне, где он чувствует себя увереннее, чем где бы то ни было.  
— Так ты боишься за свою жизнь? — спрашивает Ганнибал, пока закипает чайник.  
— Нет, — качаешь головой. Встречаешься с ним взглядом. — Я боюсь того, что однажды к нему привыкну.  
Вы оба молчите. Тебе хочется думать, что выражение на твоём лице совершенно не читаемое. Но что ему твоё лицо? Он в любую минуту может вскрыть твою черепную коробку, забраться под кору головного мозга, увидеть всего тебя. И ты не сможешь от него защититься. Никогда не мог.  
— Твой чай, — нарушает молчание Ганнибал, протягивая чашку из белого фарфора.  
Ты с благодарностью принимаешь чашку из его рук, стараясь не думать, что он чисто теоретически мог туда подмешать. Делаешь глоток.  
Чай обжигает язык и нёбо. Ты жмуришься и снова отпиваешь — на этот раз совсем чуть-чуть.  
Ганнибал жадно следит за каждым твоим движением, пока ты не выпиваешь всё.  
Ты перестаешь дрожать от холода и бог его знает от чего ещё. Поднимаешь взгляд.  
Ганнибал обходит кухонную стойку и останавливается напротив тебя. Ты протягиваешь ему чашку, и он берет её обеими руками. Пальцы соприкасаются, и он замирает, не убирая рук.  
Наконец он принимает чашку и отставляет её в сторону.  
— Тебе уже лучше? — спрашивает он.  
В голосе слышна забота. Интересно, наигранная ли? Ему нравится заваривать тебе чай поздно вечером, справляться о твоём самочувствии, прекрасно зная, что это он виноват в большей части твоих проблем?  
Был ли он так же ласков с Абигейл, до того, как решил убить её? Был ли он так же ласков с ней, когда перереза́л ей горло?  
— Мне лучше, — отвечаешь ты. И это не совсем ложь. Скорее полуправда.  
Наверное, самое время задуматься о том, что ты тут делаешь. Каким образом, в попытке сбежать от чудовища, стоящего у твоей кровати, ты по своей воле пришел в его логово.  
Но у тебя нет ответов. Пока что нет.  
Ганнибал делает шаг вперед и опускает ладонь на твою щёку. Ждёт, отпрянешь ли ты или позволишь продолжить. Но все барьеры между вами уже давно сломаны и погребены. Вы столько всего пережили — вместе и порознь, что ему больше нет нужды спрашивать разрешения, чтобы коснуться тебя. Он в твоей голове. Он так близок к тебе, как не был никто и никогда.  
И, если он прямо сейчас надумает вырвать зубами клок мяса из твоей шеи — ты и это ему позволишь.  
Но у Ганнибала, кажется, ничего такого в мыслях нет. Или, по крайней мере, он это тщательно сдерживает, прячет в глубине своей темной души. Если предположить, что у такого, как он, может быть душа.  
Он проводит большим пальцем по твоей скуле, поглаживает щёку.  
Ты стоишь неподвижно. Даешь ему свое молчаливое разрешение. Сил нет даже на то, чтобы выдавить из себя ухмылку.  
Ганнибал опускает руку тебе на плечо и делает шаг ближе. Прижимается щекой к твоей щеке, горячее дыхание щекочет твое ухо.  
Он склоняется и прикусывает мочку.  
Ты с шумом выдыхаешь, закрываешь глаза. Это первый раз, когда ты подпускаешь его близко. Настолько близко.  
Ты стараешься не думать об этом. Начнешь копаться в своих мыслях — и утонешь в ненависти к себе.  
И рано или поздно придешь к выводу, что желал этого так же страстно, как каждый чертов день мечтаешь оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.  
Но куда бы ты ни пошел, Ганнибал последует за тобой повсюду. Он будет являться во снах. Он будет видеться тебе во всех встречных лицах. Но чаще всего ты будешь видеть его в своем собственном отражении. Ты будешь разбивать руки в кровь, чтобы избавиться от этого хищного насмешливого взгляда, но никуда тебе от этого не деться.  
Именно поэтому ты покорно принимаешь все, что Ганнибал дает тебе. Надеешься побить его в его же игре. Если это понадобится, то даже убить.  
Но это все потом, когда монстр будет окружен, пойман. Когда он не сможет убежать.

Он сдавливает твоё плечо, пальцы ощутимо впиваются в кожу. Второй рукой Ганнибал зарывается в волосы на твоём затылке, оттягивая назад.  
Ты послушно подставляешь шею под сухие теплые губы.  
Ты, кажется, не чувствуешь совсем ничего. В тебе давно уже поселилось болезненное равнодушие, позволяющее разделять душу и тело. И пока тело крупной дрожью отзывается на жар прикосновений, твои глаза пусты.  
Ты вцепляешься в ворот его халата. Крепко, будто тонешь, и он — единственное твое спасение. В каком-то роде так оно и есть.  
Ганнибал отрывается от твоей шеи, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Очевидно, оставшись довольным увиденным, он ухмыляется и смыкает пальцы на твоем запястье.  
И будь ты проклят, если не слышишь в голове его насмешливый голос:  
— Ты был хорошим мальчиком, Уилл. Ты заслужил награду.  
Кажется, ещё немного и он потреплет тебя по голове, как ты сам треплешь своих собак, когда дрессируешь их.  
Но в чем ты себе не признаешься, так это в том, что ждешь этого поощрения. Что добровольно ломаешь то, что от тебя осталось, лишь для того, чтобы увидеть одобрение в его глазах.  
Это тяжело осознать, ещё тяжелее — принять.  
Поэтому ты из последних сил отводишь взгляд в сторону. Не обращаешь внимания на участившийся пульс, на проступившую на лбу испарину.  
И тем самым все больше погрязаешь в своей слабости.  
Когда Ганнибал заводит тебя в спальню, прикрывая дверь, ты снова чувствуешь это.  
Щелчок мышеловки. Ловушка захлопнулась.  
Только на этот раз не осталось никаких сомнений в том, кто остался внутри.  
Он снова сумел засадить тебя в клетку. И из этой клетки выпускать тебя он не станет.  
В комнате темно, но ты останавливаешь руку Ганнибала, когда тот собирается включить лампу.  
В неярком свете луны, проникающем сквозь занавески, ты видишь лишь его силуэт.  
Пусть думает что хочет. Пусть делает что хочет, только не смотрит на тебя. Не видит твоей беспомощности и загнанности.  
Ты дергаешь узел на его поясе, стаскиваешь халат с его плеч.  
Вслушиваешься в дыхание. Тихое. Едва различимое за шумом крови в ушах.  
Его прикосновения опаляют.  
Когда Ганнибал издевательски медленно расстегивает пуговицы на твоей рубашке, ты рассыпаешься прахом в его руках.  
Дрожь пробирает до костей, пока он раздевает тебя. И ты не можешь больше запираться в своём подсознании. Бездумно отдавать ему своё тело, потому что знаешь, что он хочет его получить. И потому что он должен думать, что ты хочешь его отдать.  
Так проще. Тебе всегда было проще избегать реальности, чем впускать её в свой мир, в свою голову, позволяя хаосу воцариться в подсознании.

Но сейчас вся выставленная защита летит к чертям. В голове загорается одна единственная навязчивая мысль, и ты не можешь от неё отделаться, как бы ни старался.

Это твоя награда. За то, что понял и принял.  
Притворился, что принял.

Нет. Принял.

Ганнибал клеймит тебя своей собственностью. Частью него самого. Он вылепливает из тебя нечто новое. Совершенное. И эта близость — первый шаг на пути твоего становления.  
Он придавливает тебя к кровати, в спину врезается сбившийся край одеяла.  
Ганнибал нависает над тобой, загораживая единственный источник света в комнате. У тебя перехватывает дыхание. В паху предательски ноет.

Ганнибал отстраняется. Лунный свет из окна падает на тебя.  
Ганнибал наблюдает за тем, как лунный луч скользит по твоим рёбрам, когда ты ёрзаешь на кровати, пытаясь загородиться от тусклого света.  
Ты полностью обнажен и беззащитен перед ним — как физически, так и морально. Все стены рухнули.  
В сознании щелкает. Ты больше не притворяешься.

Ты приподнимаешься на локтях, садишься, чуть разводя ноги в стороны. Ловишь жадный взгляд. Радужка Ганнибала в темноте кажется совсем черной, а белки глаз наоборот — неестественно белыми.  
Протягиваешь к нему руки, вцепляясь в ткань домашнего свитера. Тянешь вверх.  
Ганнибал поднимает руки, помогая тебе. Но стоит свитеру упасть в сторону, как он снова набрасывается на тебя, придавливая к матрасу. Ты сгибаешь разведенные ноги в колени, вздрагивая всякий раз, как губы Ганнибала касаются кожи.  
Он издевается над тобой. Покрывает шею и грудь дразнящими поцелуями. Чуть прикусывает кожу, а затем скользит по месту укуса языком. Двигает бедрами, потираясь о напряженный член.  
Твое дыхание сбивается. Ты стискиваешь зубы, хватаешься за плечи Ганнибала.  
Если он продолжит эту свою игру, ты так долго не продержишься.  
Укусы становятся ощутимее. Ты вплетаешь пальцы в его волосы на затылке и дёргаешь всякий раз, когда он почти прокусывает кожу. Чтобы не увлекался. И чтобы тоже мог почувствовать эту боль.  
Ты не видишь его глаз, но готов поспорить на что угодно, что они горят чем-то совершенно не человеческим. Диким.  
Он с радостью растерзал бы тебя сейчас. Перегрыз бы артерию на шее. Напился бы пульсирующей алой крови. Вскрыл бы грудную клетку, развел руками рёбра и выпотрошил бы внутренности. Ты стал бы лучшим его убийством. Ты бы насытил его так, как не могла насытить ни одна жертва. Ты бы стал с ним единым целым.  
Но для этого рано. Слишком рано.  
Слишком многое ещё он должен тебе показать. Слишком многому научить.  
Поэтому он сдерживается изо всех сил. Поэтому насыщается тобой неторопливо, жадно впитывая каждый рваный вздох, каждый стон, невольно сорвавшийся с губ.  
Ганнибал снова отстраняется. Ты тянешься следом, но он толкает тебя обратно. Исчезает из поля зрения на несколько бесконечных долгих секунд. Ты поворачиваешь голову и вглядываешься в темноту, пытаясь найти его. Но глаза застилает мутная пелена, и ты совсем ничего не видишь.  
Ганнибал возвращается, держа что-то в руках.  
Он подготовился. Он знал, что так будет. Знал, что ты позволишь ему. Что сам захочешь его.  
Он знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам. И как, черт побери, ты собираешься перехитрить дьявола?

Ты не собираешься. Ты поддаешься своим импульсам, делаешь то, что взбредает в голову. И только благодаря этому он ещё тебя не раскусил. Ты сам не знаешь, предашь ли его в конечном итоге. И поэтому он тоже этого не знает.

Ганнибал садится между твоих разведенных колен. Лицо его практически безмятежно. На губах лёгкая полуулыбка.  
Ты внимательно следишь за его действиями, но почти ничего не можешь различить в полумраке.  
Темнота стала твоим спасением, но и твоим проклятием тоже.  
Он подхватывает твою ногу под коленом и закидывает себе на плечо. Проталкивает подушку тебе под поясницу.  
В голове успевает пронестись язвительно: «Надо же, какая забота».  
И вдруг ты вздрагиваешь. Съеживаешься.  
Холодные пальцы скользят по ложбинке меж ягодиц. Опускаются ниже. Ганнибал надавливает указательным пальцем, проникая внутрь. Растягивая. Терзая.  
Ты часто дышишь, дергаешься от каждого движения. Сердце как сумасшедшее колотится в грудной клетке.  
— Тише, — шепчет он. Чуть поворачивает голову и касается губами внутренней стороны бедра. — Тише, Уилл.  
Ты втягиваешь воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Стараешься расслабить мышцы.

Время замедляет ход. Вряд ли прошло больше часа с того момента, как ты пришёл сюда в поисках успокоения.  
Но кажется, будто прошла вечность. Проходит вечность. И впереди только одно. Только тепло чужого тела.  
Время замедляет ход. Время останавливается.

Ты вцепляешься в простыню, загребаешь пальцами, комкаешь её в ладони.  
Пальцы Ганнибала начинают двигаться так правильно, что хочется скулить. Он позволяет тебе привыкнуть. Он улыбается, когда ты выгибаешься, подаёшься ближе. Начинаешь двигаться сам.  
Ты опускаешь руку на свой член, прижатый к животу. Несколько раз оглаживаешь его ладонью.  
Внутри комом сжимается удовольствие.  
Ты почти на грани, когда Ганнибал высвобождает пальцы. Размазывает смазку по члену, пока ты пытаешься приподняться на локтях. Твоя нога соскальзывает с его плеча.  
Ганнибал подхватывает тебя за бёдра и медленно входит, посылая по телу новую волну боли. Он больше не ждёт. Не даёт привыкнуть и подстроиться, а сразу начинает двигаться. Ты дёргаешься от каждого толчка, проезжаешься спиной по матрасу.  
Его пальцы сжимают до синяков. Мышцы рук перекатываются под кожей. Ты по своему опыту знаешь, какими нежными могут быть эти руки. И какими они могут быть смертоносными.  
Ты видел это столько раз. Пусть и не своими глазами. Пусть только в своем подсознании, но ты видел. Каждое его убийство с тех самых пор, как ты встретил его.  
Ты постоянно прокручиваешь их в голове. Не специально. Ты мечтаешь отделаться от них, смыть наконец кровь со своих рук, выбросить из своих мыслей всё, связанное с Ганнибалом, оставить лишь звенящую пустоту. Но вместо этого ты становишься его соучастником. И не важно, какие цели ты преследуешь.

Спирает дыхание. Тебе хочется вывернуться из его рук. Сбежать от него. Но уже слишком поздно.  
Ладонь Ганнибала ложится тебе на грудь, придавливая будто каменной плитой. Он ведёт руку ниже, оглаживая напряженный мышцы, и смыкает пальцы на твоем опустившемся члене.  
Кровь приливает к твоим щекам. Его рука подстраивается под медленное движение бёдер. Он растягивает удовольствие насколько возможно. Потому что не может насытиться. Потому что ему всегда будет мало.  
Когда он ускоряется, увлекая тебя за собой, в твоём животе снова разгорается это ощущение. Удовольствие простреливает по телу. Дыхание совсем сбивается.  
Ты поворачиваешь голову на бок, зажмуривая глаза. Ещё немного. Ещё чуть-чуть.  
Он убирает руку с твоего члена и впивается пальцами в твои щёки. Поворачивает твою голову.  
— Смотри, — шепчет Ганнибал. Он и сам уже сбивается с дыхания от набранного темпа. — Посмотри… моими глазами.  
Ты встречаешься с ним взглядом.  
И крепко зажмуриваешься. Перед глазами мелькают вспышки.  
Когда ты приподнимаешь веки, ты больше не видишь Ганнибала.  
Ты опускаешь голову вниз и видишь себя.  
Кого-то очень похожего на тебя, в любом случае.  
Сколько ты себя помнишь, ты никогда не выглядел так…  
\- Красиво, — подсказывает тебе голос Ганнибала.  
Красиво. Это правильное слово.  
Ты видишь, как этот другой Уилл выгибается под тобой. Как запрокидывает голову, обнажая шею. Как скалится, как кусает губы. Ты слышишь его пульс. Ты видишь капли пота на его щеках вперемешку… со слезами?  
В груди разгорается настоящий пожар, когда ты смотришь на него.  
На себя.  
Не важно.  
Все твои чувства обостряются. Ты видишь. Слышишь. Осязаешь. Ты чувствуешь кислый запах пота. И что-то ещё. Непонятное, но такое притягательное.  
— Видишь? — шепчет Ганнибал в твоей голове. — Видишь?  
— Да.  
Уилл только твой. Только твой.  
На белой в лунном свете коже темнеют твои метки. Они будут заживать ещё несколько дней, и всё это время Уилл будет смотреть на них и вспоминать этот момент.  
Но этого мало. Этого так мало.  
Все становится таким четким. Узел, завязавшийся в животе, готов лопнуть. Ты склоняешься, чтобы лучше чувствовать этот запах. Прижимаешься губами к коже.  
Мысли смешиваются в голове, взрываются фейерверком. Волна проходит по телу, подхватывая тебя. Сметая всё на своём пути.  
Ты вцепляешься зубами в плоть. Рот наполняется кровью.

Плечо резко прошивает боль, приводящая тебя в сознание.  
Ты едва не подскакиваешь на кровати. Не подскакиваешь, потому что не можешь даже приподняться, придавленный могучим телом.  
Живот липкий от спермы. По телу всё ещё расползаются искры оргазма, приглушенные (или, может быть, наоборот, усиленные?) болью.  
Ганнибал приподнимает голову. Кровь стекает по его подбородку.  
Ты встречаешься с ним взглядом. Теперь ты понимаешь. Ты все видел сам. Всё чувствовал сам.  
Ты киваешь. Его губы растягиваются в кровавом оскале.  
Ганнибал подается вперёд, жадно впиваясь в твои губы поцелуем.  
Ты приоткрываешь рот, впуская его язык. Чувствуешь вкус собственной крови.  
Ганнибал целует жадно и напористо. Ты отвечаешь ему не менее страстно. Пока не начинаешь задыхаться.  
Он чуть отстраняется. Между ваших губ протягивается ниточка кровавой слюны.  
Ты смотришь в его глаза. Они блестят в темноте. И в них — гребанный ад. С чертями в полном составе.  
Ты смотришь в его глаза, и этот ад сжигает тебя изнутри, заставляя обуглившееся мясо слезать с костей.  
Но ты выдерживаешь его взгляд.  
Ганнибал снова целует тебя. А затем отстраняется, падает рядом на кровать, тяжело дыша.  
Ты устремляешь взгляд в потолок, но мысли уводят тебя далеко отсюда.

Ты не знаешь, сколько проходит времени. Оно теперь течет через тебя потоком, не давая опомниться, ухватиться за какой-либо момент, отдышаться. Ты тонешь во времени и своих мыслях. Слишком много всего творится в голове одновременно, и когда ты почти уже отключаешься, сквозь пелену до тебя доносится голос:  
— Нужно зашить укус, Уилл.  
Тот самый голос, что столько раз возвращал тебя к реальности. И столько раз эту реальность у тебя отнимал.  
Ты поворачиваешь голову.  
Метка все ещё кровоточит. И точно оставит шрам, который трудно будет объяснить, если кто-нибудь увидит.  
Но эта связь работает в обе стороны. На нем тоже осталось твоё клеймо. Пусть не видное невооруженным глазом. Пусть Ганнибал и сам о нем не догадывается.  
Но ты будешь видеть свою метку всякий раз, как будешь смотреть в его глаза.

Не только ты медленно превращаешься в Ганнибала. Ганнибал тоже медленно превращается в тебя.

Он встаёт, подтягивает пижамные штаны и оглядывается в поисках свитера. Одевшись, он протягивает тебе руку, помогая подняться.

Ганнибал промывает рану и накладывает шов. Старается причинить как можно меньше боли.  
Тебя снова прошибает холодный пот. Во рту всё ещё стоит привкус крови.  
Когда Ганнибал заканчивает шов и перегрызает нить, он замирает на несколько секунд, любуясь своим творением.  
Он наклоняется и на мгновение прикасается губами к зашитой ране. Затем выпрямляется. Ищет твой взгляд.

Ганнибал влажной тряпкой стирает следы крови с твоего лица и подсохшую сперму с живота.  
Ты так вымотан, что не можешь даже сидеть прямо, постоянно сползая по спинке стула. Когда перевязка закончена, ты поднимаешься и плетешься на негнущихся ногах обратно в спальню, не оглядываясь.  
В темноте ты останавливаешься, закрываешь глаза. Стараешься дышать как можно тише. Прислушиваешься к своим ощущениям.  
Ты не слышишь шагов монстра и больше не чувствуешь его дыхание на затылке. Он не преследует тебя здесь, потому что и без того точно знает, где ты находишься, что делаешь и о чем думаешь.  
Ты спрятался от бури, попав в самый её эпицентр.  
Ты слышишь, как открывается и закрывается дверь. Слышится шум воды.  
Тебе и самому бы не помешал душ, но в таком состоянии ты до него даже не дойдешь.  
Поэтому ты опускаешься на кровать и забираешься под одеяло.  
Ложишься на спину и закрываешь глаза, вслушиваясь в шум воды, пока он не прекращается.  
А затем сквозь сон чувствуешь, как проседает кровать с другой стороны.  
Ты переворачиваешься на бок. Приподнимаешь веки, разглядывая силуэт Ганнибала.  
А затем погружаешься в темноту.

Ты просыпаешься только под утро. Хмуришься, оглядываясь по сторонам и не сразу понимая, где находишься. Неужели ты снова ходил во сне?  
Нет. Ты пришёл сюда вполне осознанно.  
В комнате уже достаточно светло, и ты можешь разглядеть детали, которые не разглядел вчера.  
Внезапно чья-то тень нависает над тобой.  
Ты оборачиваешься и видишь монстра, стоящего у края постели. Он ждёт. Он снова ждёт тебя. Ты никуда от него не убежишь.  
Чёрный человек растягивает губы в улыбке и с интересом склоняет голову, рассматривая тебя.  
Ты смотришь на него в ответ. И не можешь сдержать смешка.  
Если однажды он прекратит преследовать тебя, ты сам начнешь преследовать его. Чтобы заполнить дыру в своем сознании, что неминуемо останется после его ухода.

Ты всё же соврал Ганнибалу вчера, хоть и сам этого не сознавал.  
Ты говорил, что боишься привыкнуть к монстру.  
Но правда в том, что ты уже к нему привык.


End file.
